Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes
This is the story of how The Dimension Warriors met the Universe Heroes The story was written by ElderPrinceShroob and Franz122 Chapter 1: Sashi vs Bill Cipher Previously... Sashi had found out that Vinnie was a pawn used by Bill Cipher. Now that Bill has gained his physical form, nobody could stop him! However, Sashi was determened. In fact, she was filled with Determination! "The fate of the Multiverse is in my hands... I won't lose!" Sashi said "Isn't that Sweet!" Bill said Now this battle was so filled with Undertale references, I feel like you are going to have a bad time reading this. So Sashi freed the Lost Souls, and her friends too. Sashi finished off Bill, but The Dimension Warriors had company! It was the Universe Heroes! However, the Dimension Warriors had back up "Ice Bear is ready to kick some butt." Ice Bear said. "It's on asshole!" said Unikitty. Donkey Kong beats his chest as he starts to unleash the power of dong. "Oh oh oh! (Banana Slamma!)" he says. Rosalina brings Luma with her. Out of nowhere, the Heroes' leader, Danny Phantom approaches Sashi. "Who do you think you are?" asks Sashi. "We are...THE UNIVERSE HEROES!" He says with a epic voice. Most of the members of the Warriors noticed that some of their rejected members such as SpongeBob, Patrick, Unikitty, Shulk, and Ren and Stimpy have joined them. Frisk, a reject from the Heroes also joins the Warriors. "This is bullshit!" claims Penn Zero. Inkling throws her Splat Bomb at him, and explodes. Penn survives, however. "It's splatting time!" she says. "You have been warned!" shouts Finn. The Warriors look at the Heroes as they leave. Chapter 2: New Rivals Back at the Warriors' base or Camp Lakebottom, Steven Universe asks Mandy something from yesterday. "Who the hell was that?" Asks Steven. "Don't ask me." says Mandy. "Star, do you know those guys?" asks Steven again. "Hmm... I don't know." tells Star. As Kirby eats his food and Olimar rounds up his Pikmin, Dipper claims that he knows who were they. "I think they were our polar opposites. Anybody else thinks that they're our opposites?" he asks. "Why would you say that?" asks Marco. "They have a name that sounds like us. I don't know." tells Dipper. The Doctor joins the group. "So, what did I miss?" "Well, we've been jumped by this group called the Universe Heroes, some of the rejects like SpongeBob, Shulk, Unikitty, Ren and Stimpy have joined them, and next thing was Finn said we were warned!" says Gretchen. "I see" says the Doctor. "I think I know who they are." "You...you do?" asks Phineas. "Yes." answers the Doctor. Meanwhile, with the Universe Heroes, which their base is located in Bricksburg. "Alright, what should we do to get ahead of the Warriors?" asks Emmet. "I say we beat the hell out of them!" exclaims Sylvia. "I say we kick them!" says Patrick. "I say we kill them with my Inkzooka!" says Inkling. "Ok, I'll put them in as suggestions." Emmet says as he puts the ideas in the suggestion box. As he puts them in the suggestion box, Tucker Foley calls him. "Hey Emmet!" he shouts. "Yes?" Emmet asks. "Got any plans?" Tucker asks. "So, far, not yet. But we could-" "We could show them what's the meaning of friendship!" says Wander. Everyone looks at him awkwardly. "What are you, a fucking pony?" asks Wyldstyle. "I guess not." Wander tells. "Let him go Wyldstyle." says Danny. "It's his first time joining a squad!" "He's right." calls Rosalina. "Just because he's a noob doesn't mean he's a bad choice to join." she explains. "I'm sorry Wander." Wyldstyle apologizes. "Oh that's ok!" Wander replies. "Now, back to business!" Danny hurries as the Heroes' president, Phoenix Wright calls him. "Danny, what the hell are you doing?" he asks angrily. "We were coming up plans to get ahead of the Warriors of course!" Danny answers back. "Good, because DJ Octavio just invaded Bikini Bottom! Get there ASAP!" "Don't worry, we're on our way." Danny hangs up the phone. "Universe Heroes, let's go!" The Heroes weren't exactly like the Warriors, but they still saved people's lives. Chapter 3: The Hurry As the Heroes head to Bikini Bottom, Gumball briefly asks Ryu a question. "How did you learn that kung fu thingy?" he asks. "It's best not to talk about it." Ryu tells him. "Aw man!" Gumball says back. "Hey, if it feels you any better, I could show you Death Kwon Do!" replies Rigby. "What's Death Kwon Do?" asks SpongeBob. DJ Octavio smashes the buildings of Bikini Bottom with his Octobot King. "GYHAHAHA! I'ma turn this into my city!" he tells the citizens of the city. "Hold it right there Octavio!" Mega Man says. "Well, well, well, if it ain't the Universe Heroes!" Octavio answers. "This is gonna be more fun than I think!" "Let's fight!" Spyro says. This battle is also filled with Super Smash Bros. Brawl references. Back with the Dimension Warriors, they were beginning to plan an assault on the Heroes for ripping off their name. "Alright Doctor, where's the Universe Heroes at now?" asks Grim. "The Universe Heroes are located in Bikini Bottom." he answers. "Hey Frisk, you were once a member of the Universe Heroes?" asks Mabel. "Yes. But the leader fired me for showing their information on the internet." she says back. Amethyst quickly becomes impatient about the attack. "When are we gonna fuck them up!?" she asks impatiently. "As soon as they leave, now calm your ass down!" Pearl says disgusted. Back with the Heroes, who had already finished DJ Octavio early, celebrates their victory. "Yeah guys! Let's go to the Krusty Krab!" Danny tells the Heroes. Kirby, Mr. Game & Watch, and R.O.B were secretly spying on the Heroes. "Poyo! (The Heroes left!)" Kirby says as he and the others tell Sashi. "Alright, let's go!" she says. "Finally!" Amethyst says. Back at Bricksburg, the Heroes just finished their victory meal, "You know who else saves the day? My mom!" tells Muscle Man. "Shut up man!" laughs Mordecai. Chapter 4: A Dark Surprise The next day, Vitruvius teaches everyone what it is to be a Master Builder. "You can build stuff without the instructions!" "Didn't the four of us already know what it is though?" asks Benny. "You did? Oh." Vitruvius says back. Phoenix Wright calls the Heroes just in time. "Yes Phoenix?" asks Sam. "Help-" he says to her. "What's wrong?" Danny asks. "The Dimension Warriors-" "The Dimension Warriors what?" also asks Inspector Gadget. The call starts to cut out. "Who do you think was that?" asks Jenny. "Must be the Dimension Warriors!" exclaims Brad. "Oh hell no!" yells Sandy "How dare they mess with our president!" Crash begins to say gibberish which translates to "Those assholes are gonna pay!". Unikitty begans to worry about what happened to Phoenix Wright. "This...this can't be happening!" she bawls. She begins to turn into her angry form. "Unikitty! Calm down!" tells Inkling. "It's ok, take a deep breath." says Rosalina. "We gotta do something about this!" says Darwin. "Alright, let's teach those guys a lesson!" yells Anais. "Anais is right. I say we take care of them! For Phoenix!" Danny chants. "For Phoenix!" everyone says. (Everyone except Donkey Kong and Crash. They say some grunts.) "Where the Dimension Warriors now?" asks Flame Princess. "They're at Gravity Falls." tells Princess Bubblegum. "Let's go kick some ass!" yells Marceline. The Heroes travel to their ship, which is way faster than an average ship. With the Dimension Warriors, Boone asks Billy some ridiculous questions. "Do you think that SpongeBob can breathe water in the surface?" Boone asks. "Yeah!" Billy answers back. "Will you two get up?" says Rick. "We're gonna blow this guy's house up." "I don't like the sound of that Rick." tells Morty. "I think some group is gonna get revenge on us. "Ok, let's blow this pop stand." says Ajay. Chapter 5: The Power Battle As the Heroes begin to land, they begin to execute a plan. "Alright. Let's begin Operation: Kill The Warriors!" says Danny. "We'll kick the door, then we go through pipes-" The Heroes were already doing what they were. "Danny, DK's stuck!" says Inspector Gadget. "I can't squeeze him-" says Sandy. "Wait, now I did." "Continuing, we eavesdrop the Warriors discussion." continues Danny. "What did we do to Phoenix Wright again?" asks Squirt. "Oh, we'll see." says Vinnie. The Warriors could tell that the Heroes were already here. "Then, we'll surprise them!" finishes Danny. "Ha!" yells SpongeBob. "Well...well...WELL." says Sashi. "It's about time you fucking showed up!" "Enough play time Sashi! What did you do to Phoenix Wright?" yells Finn. "You want to know?" asks Penn. "Yes." says Shulk. "You really wanna know?" asks Frisk. "YES!" yells Sylvia. Sashi and the other Warriors grin intimidating. (Especially Duck Hunt). "He's dead." Mandy says. The Heroes do nothing but stare at them. "You...you couldn't..." says Sam. "Yes we did." says Grim. "You killed him!?" says Emmet. "Yes we did. It was a lesson to show you not to mess with us." says Gretchen. "And you're next!" yells Star. The battle was about to begin. The Power Battle. The fight of the century. The brawl to end them all. The battle between two heroic organizations. Shit's about to get real. The salt is real- "WE GET IT!" yells Ren. "Okay okay!" says the narrator. ...... "FIGHT!" everyone says (Again, everyone except Donkey Kong, Crash, Mr. Game & Watch, Kirby, R.O.B, and Olimar.). The Heroes were off to a great start. The Warriors also had a great start too. Donkey Kong grabs R.O.B and throws him off the edge, but DK gets his Konkey Dong kicked by Star. Later, it was decided that there shall be a merger. "Look, I think it's best that we put aside our differences and team up to fight the bigger threat" Birdo said as she walked in "Birdo? What are you doing here?" Sashi asked "Trying to break this up!" Birdo replied, "You are fighting for no reason." "Yes there is!" Unikitty exclaimed, "Sashi killed Phoenix Wright!" "Well, Well, Well!" A mysterious voice said, "Isn't this a suprise!" "You!" Sashi and Dipper exclaimed That mysterious voice was none other than Bill Cipher! "Did you miss me?" Bill asked "I dare say we hardly missed you!" Birdo said "Birdo was right!" Kirby said "How the fuck are you speaking English?" Emmet asked "We need to work together if we want to save the Multiverse from Bill" Kirby said. "Got ya." Sashi said, "Let's do this!" Chapter 6: DK and Rosalina's Confession "So, now what?" Sonic said, as he sped by, followed closely behind by Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks. "WHAT? SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS HERE TOO?!?" Bill exclaimed "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Every villain in the Multiverse said at the exact same fucking time. "That was awkward" Penn said. The Deadly Six took the longest to stop. Finally, Zazz finished. "I feel like I just heard Pagan Min blow up something like a bottle cap" Ajay said. "Who gives a shit?" Crash said "Again with the suddenly voiced bits! What the fuck!" Emmet said "My specs have a translator" Sashi explained, "I can understand any language in the Multiverse." "Well that explains it." R.O.B said. "You gotta be kidding me." Emmet said. "R.O.B's not kidding." Penn said,"Sashi is telling the truth." "I've been trying to tell you something forever!" Donkey Kong said while he expanded his dong. "What is it, DK?" Danny asked "I've been helping the Dimension Warriors and the Universe Heroes at the same time." Donkey Kong explained. "How?" Boone asked "After you Dimension Warriors saved me and Diddy Kong from Rippen, I returned the favor by joining as a helper." DK answered. "YOU DID WHAT?!?" The Universe Heroes exclaimed "I'm sorry." Donkey Kong said, ashamed. "It's ok." Sashi said, "Everyone makes mistakes." Donkey Kong was to ashamed to reply. "He let his team down" Diddy Kong spoke on DK's behalf. "You did the right thing, Donkey Kong." Rosalina said, "Speaking of which, I also am a helper" "TRAITOR!" a random Stormtrooper exclaimed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mr. Game and Watch said. "I guess we are even" Sashi said. "Someone kill that Stormtrooper" Ajay said "On it." Rosalina said. Using a spin attack, Rosalina easily disarmed the Stormtrooper. Sashi picked up the blaster and shot the Stormtrooper in the head. "Nice fucking work!" Mr. Game and Watch said sarcastically. "You made a big fucking mess." "I will turn any battlefield red with the blood of my enemies!" Sashi exclaimed "Was that shit really necessary?" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Is it necessary that you fucking swear all the time?" Vinnie said "Good point." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "There are probably kids reading this!" Penn said "Fuck the kids!" Birdo said. "Really?" Garnet said. "That was not necesarry, Birdo." Sticks said. "The bigger question is, how the hell did you come back to life Bill?" asks Inkling. "With some friends of mine!" Bill says. "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing my friends none other than Ultron, Tabuu, and Queen Sectonia!" "Greetings, Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes." Ultron says. "We will destroy you all." "We'll see about that!" Danny says. "Bill is super powerful." Dipper said, "Only my Great Uncle Ford knows how to defeat him." "Who's Great Uncle Ford?" asks Duck Hunt. "I'm not gonna say it." says Emmet. Chapter 7: The Race for Ford With the Heroes and Warriors, along with the helpers they head to Gravity Falls to see Ford. "Are we gonna be replaced?" asks Donkey Kong. "Well, you two are helpers, so yeah." says Wyldstyle. "Look!" exclaims Gumball. Next to a waterfall was a female Corrin and Pac-Man. "When are we gonna eat?" asks Pac-Man. "As soon we get money." she says. "Who are you two?" asks SpongeBob. "I'm Pac-Man!" Pac says. "The Pac-Man!?" says Mario. "Yes. By the way, I'm Corrin." Corrin says. "Aren't you the one character who destroyed my chance of joining Smash?" asks Inkling. "No, that was Bayonetta." Corrin replies. "Now who are you guys?" "We are the Dimension Warriors and those are Universe Heroes. And those are our helpers. We used to be enemies with the Heroes, but we decided to have a merger." says Penn. "We have two slots open for us, the Heroes. Care to join?" Danny asks. "Count me in!" exclaims Pac-Man. "I think that the Nohr and Hoshido people are gonna hate me for doing this. You know what, fuck them! I'm joining you guys!" "That's the spirit!" shouts Wander. "Hello everyone." The Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor." "We know who you are." Birdo said "Bad news." Sashi said, "Ford's been captured by Bill and Ultron." "YOU SEE THIS BURNING, BLOODY UNIVERSE" Bill said, "YOU SEE THIS ULTIMATE, UNLIMITED POWER?" "Sashi. I HAVE FUCKING HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT!" "YOU LITTLE FUCKERS ARE GOING TO HAVE YOUR BODIES RIPPED IN HALF I'LL SHOVE YOUR ASSES SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROATS THAT WHEN YOU CRAP YOU'LL SING FUCKING BEETHOVEN" "tl;dr: EAT SHIT, FAGGOTS"﻿ "By the way, I captured Six-Fingers" He continued "Shit." Birdo said "He captured Ford." "Six fingers... HE WAS THE AUTHOR OF THE JOURNALS!" Waluigi exclaimed. "Hey, Waluigi" Birdo greeted "Expecting someone else?" Waluigi asked "TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME!" Chapter 8: Infiltration The Warriors, Heroes, and helpers were heading to Bill and Ultron's base, where the villains were having a party for them taking over the Multiverse. "Can we listen to something else besides your theme, Octavio?" asks Rippen. DJ Octavio stares at Rippen, then he remixes Rippen's face. "Nevermind." Rippen says. "Good!" Octavio replies. With our heroes, they were outside the base. "OK, does anyone know what we do? Phineas, can you build something?" asks Vitruvius. "I didn't bring anything with me." Phineas talks back. "I'm gonna go to the-" Patrick says before getting interrupted by Star. "Shh.... they might hear us!" she says. "Who might?" asks Luigi. "The Octolings!" Sashi says. "You know them?" asks Inkling. Category:Dimension Warriors Category:Universe Heroes Category:Books